User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Count Dracula (Novel) vs. Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th)
The undead are commonly depicted as monsters that live for killing humans and these two are no exceptions but they come from different eras. One comes from the old monsters and the other comes from the slasher villains. One relies on cunning and sleeves full of supernatural tricks while the other relies on brute strength and an arsenal of blades. In this monster mash, one undead will be put to rest permanently. Count Dracula, the Transylvania vampire whose not-always-human fangs are as sharp as his wit! Jason Voorhees, the Camp Crystal Lake zombie whose fists are almost as deadly as his machete! Who is Deadliest? Count Dracula (Novel) "There is much to be learned from beasts." Bio:Count Dracula is a vampire, residing in Transylvania. Not much of his early life is known, however, it is known that he studied Black Magic, and took up arms against the Turks, as befitting a noble of his ranks. When he died, he came back as a vampire. During the late 19th century, Dracula started to act on a long thought out plan for world domination, beginning in England. Moving to England, he begins hunting with his first victim being Lucy Westenra. A suitor of Lucy, Dr. John Seward, consults his old teacher Abraham van Helsing as Lucy succumbs to vampirism. Discovering that she has in fact turned, Van Helsing leads a quiet war against her, defeating and killing her alongside Johnathan Harker, Seward, Quincy Morris, and Arthur Holmwood. His plans discovered and ruined because of the efforst of the coalition, Dracula attempts to flee from England and return to his homeland. Following him, the coalition engage in a heavy battle against Dracula and his hired gypsies, ultimately emerging victorious despite the death of Quincy.-DF Wiki Page Offense- Fangs:The Count's vampiric teeth are two inches long, weigh 0.7 pounds, has two of them, and can use them to easily puncture flesh to drink human blood to rejuvenate himself. Weather Control:Dracula has great control over the weather allowing him to hide in mist or turn himself into it and can create massive thunderstorms at will. Superhuman Strength:The Count's vampiric strength gives him the strength of 20 men which can easily kill mortals with a single punch or break their bones and therotically should be capable of 2000 joules blows and lifting 1.120 tons. Defense- Superhuman Durability:Dracula's incredibly hard to kill due to his vampiric durability and that nothing man-made can kill him normally which included the Howell torpedo at the time and can only die if he's decapitated and his heart gets anhilated. Body Contortion:The Count's able to get through the smallest crack in a wall by bending himself through it and can possibly make himself bigger as well. Hypnosis:Dracula's able to stare into being's eyes and make foolish mortals and small nocturnal animals his servants but it's unknown if he can do it to a fellow undead. Mobility- Gravity Resistance:As the Count's image shows, he can easily scale the sides of stone castles which is either due to his vampiric nature or possibly having claws. Animal Shapeshifting:Dracula's able to transform into several beasts with the most famous being a wolf with a speed of 37 MPH and a bite force of 1,200 pounds for attacking mortals and a small bat with a speed of 99 MPH for evading capture. Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Ki ki ki, ma ma ma.-Jason's Infamous Sound Bio:Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counsellors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counsellors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorising the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life again and again became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason.-DF Wiki Page Offense- Machete:Jason's iconic weapon is 17 inches long, weighs 2.5 pounds, is able to cut people in half with it or decapitate, and can even throw it at running victims with lethal accuracy. Master of Improvisation:Voorhees can use pretty much anything as a weapon ranging from a variety of axes, spears, throwing darts, bear traps, and even tree trimmers and sleeping bags. Superhuman Strength:Jason's known for his ridiculous strength enabling him to lift an entire boiler, decapitate with a single blow, punch through people's chests, send people flying through the air with blows, and overpowered Freddy Krueger. Defense- Superhuman Durability:Voorhees' durability is incredible as well with him taking a flood of acid and the FBI shooting him to kill him the first time with an explosive, two beatings from Freddy Krueger and a barrage of futuristic weapons to kill him the second time but he can be killed by removing most of his head. Ressurection:Jason's got a highly circumstantial way of bringing himself back to life but if there's lightning and thunder, there's a good chance he'll pull a Frankenstein and get back up to kill again. Possession:Voorhees only used this ability twice but he can either get nanomachines to make himself a new body or hypnotize people into eating his heart and use them as a host with a limited lifespan that can pass on his soul to others. Mobility- Slasherport:Jason's infamous for being a power walker that can also catch up to running victims the moment they look away with the most extreme examples being when he appeared at the top of a ladder and showed up every time a girl looked to a different place in a room. Expert Swimmer:Voorhees is a surprisingly good swimmer despite dying of drowning and swam back to Camp Crystal Lake from New York and can launch himself out of the water to strike victims. X-Factors Experience:Count Dracula is heavily implied to be Vlad the Impaler and even if he wasn't, it's still clear he fought the Turks before killing the crew of a ship and fighting Van Helsing and his hunters. Jason Voorhees usually kills teens but he has fought some impressive foes such as Tina Shepherd, Freddy Krueger, and several soldiers. Intelligence:Count Dracula is a former alchemist and has used his charm to convince people that he's their friend but he is prone to rage when his plans are threatened. Jason Voorhees tends to stalk his victims and tries to ambush them but if that fails he just chases them down. Weaknesses:Count Dracula is much more vulnerable to attack in daylight and can't use most of his powers during it. He is also reliant on blood to keep himself going in a fight. Jason Voorhees has a fear of water that Freddy Krueger used against him and chaining him to the bottom of Camp Crystal Lake renders him immobile. He can also be fooled by people pretending to be his mother. Notes Voting ends on February 19th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in the Australian outback near the end of the day with dusk approaching with a nearby cabin and billabong after the US and UK dump the undead there. Thanks to Vs Battles Wiki for being a huge help with Count Dracula's section. The Battle Red Centre, Australia Two helicopters with red, white, and blue flags illustrated on their sides flew together until they split up to drop off their undesirable cargo at different locations with the UK helicopter dumping a coffin in the middle of some trees while a frozen man was tossed into a billabong by the US helicopter. The two helicopters flew off after dumping the two undead killers that had caused their nations so much trouble in the Australian outback, a place where they would hopefully remain trapped permanently. It was getting close to dusk and the coffin lid was pushed off and an elderly looking man staggered out before sniffing the air. Count Dracula smelled blood and he was eager to find where it was coming from so he stealthily went from tree to tree until he saw some Fijian men in butcher's outfits outside a cabin. They took bokola from crates and the Count fought off the urge to immediately pounce until only one man remained outside. "Greetings, young fellow, I was wondering what price it was for the meat." The Fijian responded to his words by pulling out a bow and firing at him but stared in shock as Dracula dodged each arrow before punching him in face. The man's skull caved in and he fell over dead before the vampire bared his fangs and sank them into his neck, drinking his blood until he was full. It had been a while since the Count had last feasted but now he was content and went to walk away until he heard screams coming from inside. Unbeknownst to him, a man in a hockey mask had a far worse awakening and thawed out from his cryogenic to wake up to massive jaws coming for his face. Jason Voorhees reacted quickly to the threat and punched the Bunyip in the snout, making it whine in pain and swim off leaving him alone for easier prey. Jason got on land and saw smoke in the sky which he followed all the way through the trees to a cabin in the middle. The zombie gently opened the door only to realize that the entire occupancy was looking at him anyways which didn't really matter much as stone clubs and butcher knives were no match for his machete. Voorhees turned around from the dismembered corpses with one Fijian's head in his hand to see Dracula staring at him. "Bow to my will, inferior undead." Jason didn't take kindly to the hypnosis attempt and power walked at the Count, dropping the head and raising his machete for a swing which his foe surprisingly sidestepped. The vampire hissed and bit into the zombie's neck which only annoyed his foe who proceeded to grab him and throw him into the stone wall of the cabin. Dracula barely rolled out of the way of a machete stab and punched Voorhees in the chest, cracking several bones but only angering the slasher even more instead of putting him down. Before Jason could stab the Impaler through the heart, the Count transformed into a bat and flew out the door, avoiding a thrown machete on the way out into the trees again. The vampire landed and transformed into a wolf after he felt he had enough distance before realizing he was right in front of the Bunyip and used his hypnosis on the growling beast. The creature didn't bend to his will but decided to run off in terror, utterly confused by the unnatural feeling as the zombie slasherported over to the wolf. Voorhees didn't know that the wolf was Dracula and so walked past it, looking in every direction for his foe before canine teeth sank into his neck. The Impaler had climbed a tree while he was looking away and tore out a chunk of rotting flesh before the slasher backhanded him off. The Count was in for a surprise as well as he narrowly leaped backwards from a fire axe slamming into the ground, Jason had found himself another weapon which he hastily freed from the soil. The vampire wolf leapt onto the zombie's chest and bit into his mask with one tooth in his foe's eye and tore the mask off, revealing his decaying face. Voorhees angrily pushed the beast off of him and slammed the spike on the backside of the axe into Dracula's chest, puncturing it but missing the heart. The Impaler kicked the slasher's shins with his hind legs, making him crash to his knees before hacking the fire axe into his shoulder. The Count howled in pain as he changed into mist and Jason found himself only holding his axe before lightning struck him back into the billabong and electrocuted it repeatedly afterwards. The vampire realized it was now dusk and watched the water for several moments before turning around and walking back. Dracula instinctively twisted his body to the side to avoid a machete swing from Voorhees who went to grab him once more but saw a bat flying away again. The slasher followed the Impaler back to the cabin as fog set in and he saw his target transform back into a man before crawling up the stone wall. The Count waited on the roof before he heard the roof crack as Jason slasherported behind him...which was a huge mistake. The roof gave way and the zombie fell through onto the floor where the Vampire leapt down into the hole with his fist raised forwards. Count Dracula's fist crushed Jason Voorhees' skull through momentum and power before sinking his teeth into his opponent’s brain. Voorhees had lifted his machete for one last blow but dropped it as Dracula's bite finished him off and the superior undead killer got back up victorious. "So much wasted energy for a mindless brute." The vampire drank blood from the floor before transforming back into a wolf and running far away from the scene of the brutal murders and great battle that had occurred. Winner:Count Dracula Expert's Opinion In this battle of the undead killers, Count Dracula came out victorious for his more varied abilities, greater experience, and simply being smarter. Jason Voorhees tends to rely on his weapons and ridiculous physicality to win fights which didn't help him against a transforming opponent who could easily get out of his reach to attack again and again until he was dead once again. Category:Blog posts